ROMANTIC SUPPER?
by wiktoria5479
Summary: Shandy sex...
1. Chapter 1

I apologise too mistakes...

Chapter 1

 **ROMANTIC SUPPER AND THEN...?**

Sharon came back from the work. Entering home a fact that there is a darkness surprised her. She went in the direction of the kitchen suddenly noticed candles on the table. In this moment, Andy encompass waists Sharon from the back - Sharon moaned. "Welcome the darling" said kissing her on the neck. Sharon smiled.

"I prepared suppers"

"The Andes it is remarkable"

turned with face to him and kissed gently on he gripped Sharon's hand and took to the table...

1 h later

They reached the dormitory town all over what the Andy, gripped Sharon arm pulling her in different direction, catching with one hand of her rear end but the second hand unfastened the blouse for her into green blouse Sharon fell into the bottom for her hands walked to the Andy shirt after a moment both didn't have started getting to his trousers took down he turned Sharon back to oneself unfastening the black pencil skirt for her, when at the bottom Sharon was turned again to him touching his for moments were on his cheek and she moved the face more close and looked him in the eyes from he kissed her gently on the top of the head and then caught the hand for her and took to the bed. Sharon lay above Andy.I she started unfastening her black lace bra, unfastened him and caught Andy hands to pull them to the side one's started affectionately touching the breast with Sharon when for her the head was lowered to this many from the after a moment was above every piece started kissing her bodies reaching her vagina. He pulled pants off for her into the bottom. Sharon parted legs and he started licking pleats for her. got Sharon out of the mouth oneself groans of delight... After a moment with one's hoarse voice said...

"The Andy don't stop"

And he caught one of hands for her breast and second rubbed for her cit

"God the Andy.. and and and and... uhhh..."

Sharon went when reached. Andy started kissing her moving kisses up for her to the mouth, above it her feeling breasts affected his chest but him the member which was still in boxers touched for her Andyego got hold of shoulders and was above ęła to attract his boxers which were in a fast time after behind the bed. Sharon caught his member and started sucking it. Andy made sounds from himself again she was above Andy and put him inside oneself, started going on it are increasing the pace for her with heads again drawn aside to this many and his hands on her breasts.

"God Sharon... yes..." "Uhhh..."

She tilted it him kissing him passionately and their tongues tangled up with passion. Sharon slipped down aside and beside Andyego.A of you hey after of scags slap across the cheek touching the takeover with the hand gently for of scags trampled the mouth down...

"And love myself very firmly"

"And of you of theses Andy"

Sharon leaned the head against B sharp breast and hey embraced of scags so firmly ace soon ace of you able...


	2. Chapter 2

Of the following day a phone woke Sharon up. She felt the hand the Andes on of her thalliums. She wanted to reach for the phone call but Andy kept it specially firmly.

''The Andes, the lieutenant is ringing I must collect''

''The darling is 5 morning''

''Just therefore around is 5 in the morning I must get it back''

Sharon reached with hand for the phone call and got back.

''Welcome lieutenant, what happened?''

''Captain of mum two victims''

''Right away we will be in the office give us 20 minute''

''Well captain''

20 minutes later Sharon and the Andes reached the office.

''John Kidman is a murder culprit'' Said the Tao looking at Sharon.

''We must as soon as possible begin our search'' Sharon said firmly.

All day long he was very diligent but still a murderer wasn't found. Sharon knew the murderer since thanks to her spent 15 years in prison for rape and the assault on the young woman.

''Sharon darling'' He said the Andes accessing Sharon into the office.

''Yes?''

''I am going home to wait for you or to arrive how will you call?''

''I am staying a bit longer moments''

''It I will go to do the shopping and I will come back for you''

''Well''

Andy came up to Sharon and kissed her on the lips gently and then left.

Sharon leaned hands against the desk she closed her eyes momentarily and remembered the matter with Kidman and towards heard how very much he had been aggressive sound of the door opening ła and came up to ła of Kidman going to her side. quickly zakluczyła door and moved back to this many in order to look for defend but didn't have for her since left behind the Tao on the desk.

Entire Sharon shook after a moment saw around John got hold of the chair and threw in the direction of stayed compact and he got inside. talking to Sharon with the sneer on the face.

''Did you miss?''

''Leave behind me! Even oneself not your to bring closer!''

Sharon tried to run away from him but he caught it around hand, he pulled to his side and hit her in lost consciousness...


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up was attached to a chair. She felt his touch on breasts. She heard his voice.

'' You missed bitch? ''

He to her still went up closer and caught the chin for her.

'' Leave behind me ''

'' Nobody will help you, you are now mine ''

Sharon started struggling when his hands again were on her breasts. He started unfastening the shirt for her. Sharon broke free but it didn't help. Kidman moved closer to her neck and started kissing every her piece after a moment his mouth touched the mouth with Sharon.

Andy went with the up escalator. When already up reached heard shouts he took the phone out called Provenzy in order to notify the entire team that Sharon is in danger. Andy without hesitation took the weapon out and moved Sharon towards the saw her and the guy which got to it. Andy was in a lightning time by the window aiming with the weapon to Kidman.

'' The Andes '' told Sharon when for her tears had flowed down slaps across the cheek.

'' Leave behind her! ''

'' I can see your lover didn't expect me here '' John said laughing. After a moment he wanted to take the weapon out but didn't manage for her to take out since Andy shot into his shoulder. The one fell down to the ground. Andy quickly got inside he opened the door and ran to Sharon. He untied her and she rushed into his shoulders crying. Andy hugged her close stroking hair for her. Provenza and Julia came in in order to take Kidman. Sharon still was in Andyego embraces.

'' The Andes if not for you I don't know what would happen '' whispered crying on his shoulder.

'' Sharon darling I am by you don't think about what could happen but about what happened '' said the Andes kissing her firmly.

'' The Andes so much I was afraid ''

'' Calmly I am already by you and I will always be ''


End file.
